It coulda been vworse
by I-Ship-Yaoi-Like-FedX
Summary: (Cronus x Mituna Sadstuck/fluff) Mituna and Kurloz are hanging out, when Cronus happens upon the two, Kurloz leaves with Meulin, expecting Cronus to behave around Mituna, but will the greaser we all love really listen? Or will he have a major screw up once again? Find out here ;) Enjoy y'all


Hay everybody! I'm baaaaaaaack! This is like my first Homestuck fanfiction And it's Mituna x Cronus. :3 anyway I hope you enjoy! I don't own Homestuck, Hussie does.

* * *

Mituna Captor sat outside in the sun, next to his Moirail, Kurloz Makara. Kurloz sat watching Mituna play a human video game that Roxy had given him, called Pokemon. It reminded them both of Fiduspawn actually, Mituna had just gotten to the 2nd Gym leader, a red head named Misty. Mituna laughed and showed Kurloz.

"5H3 R3M1ND5 M3 0F M33N4H! H3H H3H!" The yellow blood stated, handing the purple blood the game. Kurloz watched as the Gemini Troll grabbed his skate board and started to get a running start, running straight into Cronus Ampora.

"Vwatch vwere your going shit head!" Cronus stated, straightening his leather jacket. Then Cronus noticed Kurloz sitting a few yards away, staring at the seadweller with a blood-curdling look. Cronus quickly apologized to Mituna giving him a pat on the head. This only enraged Kurloz further. A shout was heard from a dozen yards away, as Meulin Leijon, Kurloz' s Matesprit, appeared from behind the trees, urging the skeleton troll over. Kurloz got up and started to walk towards the feline olive blood, quickly throwing a 'Touch-my-Moirail-and-you-won't-be-able-to-move-for-days' glare at Cronus and then leaving. Cronus, being Cronus, never listened. He wrapped an arm around the shorter troll and grinned.

"WH47?" Mituna asked looking up at the bigger troll.

"Vwhat? I just vwanna hang out vwith the best skater in the vworld." Cronus replied, pulling the yellow blood closer. Mituna blushed, gripping his skateboard tighter. The two trolls continued to walk along the beaten forest path, Cronus's arm still draped over Mituna's shoulder, the sun high in the sky, peeking through the hundreds of pink-leaved shade trees on a perfect afternoon. Mituna looked up again at the light-purple blooded greaser, his white eyes scanning across his face, good god his face. Soon Cronus caught the skaters gaze, looking down at him and smiling._  
_

"Vwhat ya thinking about little man?" Cronus asked, the cigarette in his mouth wiggling with every word.

"H0W D1D Y0U G37 7H47 747700?" He asked pointing to the upper right portion of his forehead. Cronus sighed and using his free hand, took the cigarette out of his mouth, and sighed.

"It's not a tattoo, Tuna. It's a scar that Meenah gavwe me, back vwhen vwe vwhere alivwe." He replied placing the cigarette back in his mouth and taking a drag, then watching the smoke escape his lips as he breathed the toxic out.

"D035 17 571LL HUR7?" The Gemini pushed the topic, trying to get a better look at it.

"Sometimes..." The Aquarius sighed. Mituna pulled away from the bigger troll, slowly pulling off his helmet, Cronus looked at Mituna with confused eyes, wondering what the handicapped troll was doing. Successfully taking off the helmet, Mituna turned to the bigger troll, grabbed each side off his head and kissed his scar. Cronus blushed and grinned letting the younger troll kiss his forehead. Soon, to Cronus's disappointment, Mituna pulled away, picking his helmet back off the ground.

"15 7H47 83773R?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Cronus smile got wider as he replied with a yes. Cronus grabbed the helmet from Mituna, tucking it under his arm, then placing his free hand back to it's spot on Mituna's shoulder.

"Thanks, Chief." He said, reaching up to ruffle his helmet-hair. Mituna giggled and smiled, which Cronus loved to make him do. Then the taller troll bent down and kissed the smaller yellow-blood on the lips. Freaking out, Mituna tried pushing him away, but Cronus was stronger.

"WH47 7H3 H3LL Y0U FUCK1NG 45DFGHJK!" Mituna screamed as he was finally released from the sea-dweller's grip, red and blue sparks flying from underneath his mop of hair. 'Fuck!' Cronus thought, mentally kicking himself in the nuts for getting carried away, and forgetting about Mituna's fragile mind. Cronus grabbed the smaller troll, burying the younger's head in the folds of his jacket, petting his head, trying to calm him down. Cronus continued this for some time, whispering calming words to the low blood. Soon enough, Mituna calmed, sniffling and blubbering pointless words.

"1'M 50RRY." Mituna muttered, hugging the bigger troll.

"It's not your fault Tuna, it's mine." Cronus let go, handing Mituna his helmet. After putting it back on, and grabbing his skateboard off the ground, Mituna stood looking up at the greaser, as Cronus looked down at the skater, clear hurt written on his face, regret for causing Mituna to frenzy and almost lose control. Mituna held his board up to the greaser.

"W1LL Y0U W47CH M3 4ND M4K3 5UR3 1 D0N7 F4LL?" He asked. Cronus smiled and said sure, as the yellow-blood got off to his running start again, getting on as it rolled along the ground, using his foot to push himself, going faster and faster with each kick. Mituna looked back at Cronus with a smile and double thumbs-up. At first Cronus smiled, but his smile quickly disappeared.

"TUNA! VWATCH OUT FOR THE-" but it was to late, Mituna ran straight into a tree, knocking him backwards, and into some nearby bushes. Cronus ran as fast as he could, quickly pulling the hurt troll out of the thorn bush. Mituna was a complete mess, his helmet had flown off in the same direction as his board, his clothes were riddled with holes and rips, some of them stained with yellow blood, his face was contorted with sadness, and pain, tears streaming down his face. Panicking, Cronus gathered the crying troll in his arms, carrying him over to the tree and placing him carefully on the ground. He went over and picked up his helmet and board, which had snapped in half, and placed it by the low blood. As the high blood stood there, the broken board in his hands, the sound of a throat clearing startled him, Cronus turned around, seeing a very unhappy Kurloz Makara and Latula Pyrope.

"Vwait! I can explain!" He said, holding out his hands, revealing the snapped board, then quickly hiding the two pieces behind his back. Kurloz walked up and dragged the terrified sea-dweller to a nearby tree, pinning him against it, punching him repeatedly in the face. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kurloz stopped, letting the greaser fall against the tree. Latula was tending to Mituna, who was trying to explain what happened, but couldn't get any of it out between his lisp, his tears, and pointless shouting. Soon the three left, leaving Cronus slumped against the tree, plum colored blood gushing from his broken nose. Cronus willed himself to stay awake, reaching up to straighten his crooked nose, swearing in pain, he stood up, using the tree to support himself. He threw his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out. He placed another one in between his lips, lit it with a lighter and inhaled.

'I guess it just wasn't my day today. But, hey, coulda been worse...' He thought, blowing the smoke out. 'Maybe one day, I'll get a Matesprit..."


End file.
